


It was a Lie

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven was sick,  but she would rather suffer alone instead of letting her friends know.  But someone did find out.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	It was a Lie

She just needed some rest. Just some time to sleep, meditate, and she would be fine. That’s what she told the other Titans, that’s what she had told herself. It was a lie.   
  
Raven never could accept that she could use her powers to heal broken bones and seal the deepest of wounds, but they couldn’t defeat a simple stomach flu. She looked in her bathroom mirror all the color from her face was gone. Her skin was a white as flour. She felt horrendous. Raven was always sensitive to the cold, but her room felt like a walk-in freezer. Her head felt like an overfilled balloon. As she would try to walk the floor seemed to move under her and every few hours it was a mad race to her bathroom.   
  
All she really wanted was not to move and hope the churning in her stomach would stay calm enough to let her sleep. Raven couldn’t let the others see her this way. They had a city to protect and had more important things to worry about. She didn’t want them playing nursemaids if the city was in danger. She didn’t want to feel the guilt or the sympathy, she just wanted to crawl into dark hole and hide from the world. Raven hoped that this bug as nasty as it was, was the 24-hour variety. By morning she would be fine and there was no reason to concern the others. 

Yet someone knew.  
  
It wasn’t obvious at first. The next morning, she could have sworn that she fell asleep with a light blanket on her bed. She woke up with a heavy comforter wrapped around her. Raven wrote it off thinking that she must have grabbed it during the night and just didn’t remember. It’s hard to think strait when your stomach insists on turning itself inside out. After another sprint to the toilet the comforter was all but forgotten, but apricated when she shuffled back into bed. Apparently 24 hours was not going to be enough to exorcise this curse from her stomach.  
  
Raven woke up several hours later after she heard something moving around in the dark. By the time Raven could get her eyes to focus she was alone in her room. A small plastic tray was on her nightstand. On the tray was her favorite cup full of hot tea and a few crackers on a napkin.   
  
That’s how it went for the next few days. Raven would drift in an out of consciousness and would wake up and find simple meals; mugs of hot broth, with crackers, toast, and her tea cup would be full. There were a few times when she came back from the bathroom, she would find her bedsheets had been changed and her pillows fluffed. As soon as she was sure she could stay on her feet long enough she forced herself to take a shower. When she came back, found fresh PJs laid out for her. The soft blue flannel was warm to the touch, her mysterious nursemaid had run them though the dryer. It was like a children’s story with magic elves, elves that knew how to brew English breakfast properly.   
  
Raven wanted to be angry. Someone had decided not to respect her privacy, decided to violate the sanctity of her room, decided that risking her wrath was worth taking care of her. Her rage was an engine without gasoline. It just wouldn’t start. She had more important things to use her limited energy on, like calming her stomach and sleeping.  
  
It was almost 4 full days before Raven felt like herself again. She sat up in bed and surveyed her room. Nothing seemed out of place. But without the distraction of her stomach she was finally able to focus. Raven was able to sense his presence right away.   
  
“Beast Boy you can come out now.” She called out to the air.  
  
There was no response. She shook her head in mild annoyance and scanned the room again. There was no trace of movement. Her eyes closed and reached out with her mind. It only took moment to focus on where he was hiding.  
  
“Azerath Metrione Zinthos” she chanted smoothly raising her hand. A moment later encapsulated in black energy a small green hamster was pulled into the open. He had hidden under the bookcase and was curled up asleep. The bubble of energy with its passenger floated over the foot of the bed. The small furry animal shook one his front paws as he slept. Raven dropped her hand an instant later it the black bubble burst letting its passenger fall to the bed. .  
  
Beast Boy woke up as soon as he hit the mattress. He instantly shifted back into his human form and rolled off the foot of the bed in a panic.  
  
A dull thud and a muffled “ow” came from the floor.  
  
“Come here Beast Boy” she commanded. Raven’s voice was icy.  
  
“Raven, this is not what it looks like.” Beast boy responded still face down on the carpet.  
  
“Now!”  
  
Immediately he was at attention standing ridged at her bedside a look of nervous dread painted on his face.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.   
  
“I…a…you see…”  
  
“Answer me!” She said grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer.   
  
“IHEARDYOUPUKEANDIKNEWYOUWERESICKANDIWASTRYINGTOHELPANDIAMSORRYICAMEINYOURROOM!” came out in one bust of sound. His eyes were closed shut and his whole body tensed. Whatever was going to happened he braced himself and did not want to see it coming.   
  
“Thank you.” Raven said quietly.  
  
Beast Boy opened one eye cautiously.   
  
“You are not mad?”   
  
“No” She said releasing him and slumping back into the pillows. “I suspected it was you.” Raven reached over to her nightstand to pick up a mug. “The vegetable broth was a big tip off. Robin or Cyborg would have given me chicken soup and Starfire would have tried something from her planet that most likely would have dissolved the cup. ” She held the cup in both hands and asked, “Do the others…know?”  
  
“That you have been splitting your time between sleeping and stress testing our plumbing? No. ” He risked sitting on the foot of her bed. "They think you have been doing some sort of mystic ritual that takes days"   
  
“Good”   
  
He looked away and back at her nervously “So how are you feeling?”  
  
“Better, I think it’s run its course.” She said starting push the covers away.   
  
Beast Boy knew he was pressing his luck when he grabbed the edge of the comforter. “One more day?” He took the empty cup from her hands and started to tuck her back in. "Give yourself one more day to rest. and let’s try some real food and see if that stays down?“   
  
Raven didn’t move for a moment considering this. He was trying to help, and he had helped. Looking back the previous days had been miserable, but they would have been much worse without his care.  
  
"I don’t care what it is, I will make you anything you want?” He offered.  
  
“Even Meat?”  
  
“I will trick Cyborg into making anything you want?” He said though a stiff smile.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Beast Boy didn’t hesitate, tucking the covers around her shoulders. Leaning over her he said “You have no idea how hard it was not to do this for you"   
  
“Augh was I really that pathetic”  
  
“No…adorable” He said his face just inches away from hers. Raven getting to see just how vibrant his green eyes were.   
  
A quick rush of heat rose into Ravens face but before she could say anything. Beast Boy retreated to the door. “I am going to get you a cup of your tea, you think about what you want to eat. ”  
  
The door closed leaving Raven alone to stare at the ceiling. Hoping that flush and the jump in her heart was just flu trying to reassert itself. Because if it wasn’t she was in a great deal of trouble. 

Beast Boy stood across the hall from Raven’s door his back against the wall. Both his hands grabbing handfuls of his hair. “Adorable” he said to himself. He couldn’t believe that he let that slip. He told himself that he was just being a good friend. That he would have done the same thing for Star, or Cy or Robin. That this was for the good of the team, that they needed Raven on her feet as soon as possible, that’s what he told himself. It was a lie. 

The moment he heard her get sick that first time it was like someone took a can opener to his gut. He couldn’t stand to hear her, see her suffer. Even if it meant getting blasted into next week if he was caught. 

“Dude it’s going to be okay” He assured himself. “Get the tea, act like you didn’t say anything and maybe she will think it was just a flu hallucination. Right those happen right. I’ll go with it” He headed to the kitchen. 

* * *

<http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/174214297700/person-b-hiding-away-whenever-sick-or-injured>

Person B hiding away whenever sick or injured because they despise others seeing them vulnerable. Person A knows this but leaves care packages, sneaks in to soothe B in their sleep, or secretly watches over them. Unfortunately, A is really bad at covering their tracks and Person B always witnesses Person A’s “stealthy” climb out the window.

[@otpdisaster](https://tmblr.co/maVa4cQqZXirLGIIqJgWWNg) Thanks. Didn’t quite do this to the letter, but I think it works. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/183212272474/it-was-a-lie Mar 4th 2019   
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
